


Royal

by chameleontattoos



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleontattoos/pseuds/chameleontattoos
Summary: Leon is King, and his Kingdom adores him.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Royal

Leon is King, and his Kingdom adores him.

However, it remains that even the most beloved Kings have Challengers, and there are many hopefuls who would take Leon’s throne. None have yet unseated him, but that has not discouraged them.

A King needs his Knights to be steadfast, loyal, and strong, for they are all that stands between him and defeat. They must meet all comers, and they can show no mercy; only those Challengers most fit to wear the crown should be granted the chance to face the King on the field of battle. There is no room for weakness.

Raihan of Hammerlocke is the strongest of Leon’s Knights. It is rare that a Challenger possesses the fortitude to surpass him, for he has the heart of a dragon and is as cunning as he is skilled. And who better than a Dragon to guard the King’s inner sanctum?

One might think that a Dragon is impossible to tame; usually, this holds true. Dragons are indeed mighty creatures; they are slow to trust, and quick to bare teeth in a predator’s smile. But one has only to watch Raihan as he watches over Leon, and you will soon see that there stands not even one chance in one hundred billion that this Dragon would ever use those teeth to _truly_ harm his King.

Nay, mighty Raihan prefers to use a far gentler touch.

Lips on lips, fingers on hips. This is how the Dragon Knight professes his loyalty; all pretence shed, all showmanship hung up, all of it left until the morning, tucked inside the pockets of a blue and orange jacket. Raihan tells his King that he loves him, loves him, _loves him_ , and only stops when Leon bats him away with cheeks aflame. He grins at the sight, both proud and endeared.

All of Galar loves their Champion, but _Raihan_ loves _Leon_.

All of Galar loves their golden boy, their consummate showman, but _Raihan_ loves the man whose naked skin will gleam like burnished bronze under the light of the rising sun.

All of Galar loves their King.

Leon curls his fingers in Raihan’s collar and tugs him back in, grumbling even as he presses a kiss to the skin below his jawline. _I love you too, you smug bastard._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am back with another prompt fill for "royal" from [this](https://sidereallife.com/bullet-journal-doodle-challenge-for-february/) challenge list!!
> 
> As always, come chat to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/solarfruit)!!


End file.
